I DID NOT write this
by SuperVolvo
Summary: I obviously did not write this, but I read it and loved it. I do not know if it has been posted on this site yet, but if you wrote this, I'm sorry for reposting, but I loved it! I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I DID NOT!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight and I DID NOT write this... I do not know who did, but I love it. I DO NOT know if it has already been posted here. **

**The sun was shining through my window and landing right on my face. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Not without realizing what day it was. I sat up and glanced at my clock. It was 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday. I had exactly three hours till my mom and I had to be at the airport to go to Forks, Washington.**

**I got out of my bed and started getting ready. I was in the middle of brushing my overgrown mass of brown curls when I knocked over a piece of paper on my dresser. I bent down to pick it up and immediately dropped it when I realized what it was. It was Bella's wedding invitation.**

**I narrowed my eyes and kept brushing my hair, but with a little more force than needed. Bella. My best friend, my cousin, and my sister. She had lied and betrayed me.**

**"I'm only going for the rest of high school, Anna." she had said on that fateful day. "I'll come back right before college starts and we'll get an apartment and everything, just like we had always planned."**

**I had smiled at her and gave her a hug, saying farewell to her as she climbed into her mom's car and sped away to the airport.**

**That had been two long years ago, and it hadn't happened. Apparently, she had forgotten all about me. I sent her e-mail after e-mail, and she had answered a few, but then she stopped answering all together. I had sent her snail mail and even a present for her birthday, but she had never sent anything back, not even a thank you card, or a "return to sender".**

**"Anna! Are you up yet, sweetie?" Cassandra, my mother called from downstairs.**

**"Yes!" I called back, slamming my brush onto the dresser as the anger in me kept building.**

**"You O.K.? I thought I heard something fall!" she called up again, moving to the stair well.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, my face falling.**

**I realized I was being selfish. I should be happy for Bella. She had never been one to love easily. If she had found someone to marry at so young of an age, I should be glad. I had always worried that she and I would die old maids. Now it was just going to be me. Who knows? Maybe you have to leave Phoenix to find a decent guy.**

**I came down stairs and found my mother running around the kitchen, checking everything. I grabbed some toast and nibbled on it as I watched my mother checking the faucet in case it was dripping again.**

**"Anna, could you go downstairs to check the gas heater. I don't want it on while we're away." Cassandra said, nibbling on her lower lip, trying to check everything in her head.**

**"O.K. Mom, I got it. Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine." I said as I hopped up from my chair.**

**"Really?" she asked, staring at me with inquisitive eyes.**

**"Not like that Mom. I haven't had anything like that for years. I just know that everything will be O.K. because we are going to a relative's wedding. There really isn't much to worry about, I mean, we're getting there almost a month before the ceremony." I snorted, pausing when I saw that my mother was still looking at me with a worried expression.**

**"Anna, I really want to know. Have you been, you know, seeing things again? Dr. Bidwell said that you shouldn't keep those kind of things bottled up. You need to tell me right away if you've been having……those……visions, of yours."**

**"Mom! I've told you a million times, I don't have visions any more and if you ever mention that man's name around me again, I swear I'll scream!"**

**I stormed out of the kitchen and went down to the basement, fuming. Why didn't she believe me? **

**I used to have little snip its of visions and thought from other people when I was little. They happened often and I had no idea what it was that triggered them. All that I did know was that I was a part of the vision. I was the impersonating the person in the vision, and I could see from first hand view what was, will, and is to happen to that person.**

**My mother had thought I was going through an identity crisis after my father had died, so she sent me to her therapist, Dr. Bidwell. He was an evil and vile man who didn't care about your problems. He only wanted your money, and if you were eighteen looking and pretty, maybe something more. I only thanked God that he had no interest in my mother, because if he did, I would have killed him.**

**I kept mumbling as I went to the gas heater, not even bothering with the light, and flipped the little red switch to "Off". I turned around and went to go up the stairs but someone was blocking my way. It was a tall and broad man, with long hair.**

**"Who the hell are you?" I asked, getting angry.**

**"Anna." he said, gripping the doorframe that was too small for his massive build.**

**My face went white as I heard him let out an ear splitting howl. I saw his face hit the light for split second and I saw agony in his deep set brown, almost black, eyes.**

**I opened my mouth to call for my mother, but I couldn't utter a word. I was paralyzed with fear. Then he wavered and disappeared altogether. He'd been a vision.**

**I shuddered and ran from the basement, not wanting to remember what I had seen. I couldn't be having visions, not now.**

**"Honey, you O.K.? You look a little paler than usual, though God knows it wouldn't hurt to get a little sun on you." Cassandra asked, feeling my forehead.**

**"I'm fine Mom, can we go now. I've already packed and am ready to go." I said, shrugging off her hands.**

**I could still see the black-brown eyes staring at me in agony. I shuddered and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed my hairbrush and threw it into my open suitcase. I had to get out of here as fast as I could. I just had a feeling that if I stayed any longer, I would see the man again, and that was the last thing that I wanted to do right now.**

**I ran past my wall length mirror and paused, seeing my face. My big brown curls framed my flustered face, making my skin shine with an eerie translucent glow. My large emerald eyes were wide open, like big saucers, frightened. My skin had gone down a shade or two, making me look deathly pale and my lips looked blood red because of it. My cheeks were flushed a slight pink, giving me an even sicker look. The overall effect was that I was terrified and flustered. **

**I had never thought that I was a good looking girl, though Bella and my mother had reassured me of otherwise. I wasn't very tall, I was only five foot four, and I had shapely curves that really made shopping for me a pain in the neck. My chest size was too big for my taste, but it was still small enough that I was on the track team for five years doing cross country. My running experience had shaped my legs into quite attractive looking things, but I was a conservative girl. I didn't like to call attention to myself. Unfortunately, I was a girl with a big butt, boobs, and curvy legs, hips, and waist. That pretty much meant I was doomed to be admired by all boys, right? Wrong!**

**I was a master of baggy clothing. I wore sweatpants and sweatshirts, almost all the time. During summer, I wore knee length skirts with baggy t-shirts. All of these pieces of apparel were perfect for hiding my true form.**

**The most I ever got out of a guy was that I had pretty hair that complimented my pretty face (which I agreed with completely), but he was gay. My mother used to tell me I was an old-fashioned beauty that would be appreciated when I was older. Well, I was eighteen and was still not "appreciated" by any boy in the entire town. It sucks to be me.**

**"Anna! The taxi's here!" Cassandra called from downstairs.**

**I ran down the stairs, dragging my suitcase, still flustered with my vision. The sooner I got out of the house, the better.**

**The next two hours were chaos. My mother and I had gotten to the airport just in time for the security check-up line. It took almost an hour itself since my mother and I had to be pulled over to a wall for a pat down. Once we got through there, we had to go all the way down to the end of the airport for our gate. We got there just in time for the last call. This meant that we had to wade through a sea of legs, hands, and heads that we had to avoid while trying to get to our seats. Once we were settled, I fell asleep instantly, not wanting to go through the flight attendant's tutorial on how to act when in an emergency.**

**The next thing I knew, we were in Quillayute airport and it was time for me to wake up. I went on autopilot, not even noticing the trees and greenery around me as I got out of the airport. I just got into the cab, and went back to sleep. I was so tired, mostly because of the emotional trauma I went through in one day. My life used to be so routine and un-exciting, that I had never expected anything out of the ordinary to happen.**

**"Anna, sweetie, we're here at uncle Charlie's, we need to get out of the cab." Cassandra whispered in my ear.**

**I sat up sleepily and looked out the window. The place hadn't even changed. Charlie and Cassandra had grown up in Forks and when my mother met my father, she stayed here, not too far from where she had grown up. Unfortunately, my mother and my aunt Rene****é**** had become good friends, so when Rene****é**** divorced Charlie and moved to Phoenix, my mother followed.**

**I had been a baby in Forks, but I remember that during the summers, I'd come up here every now and then because my mother loved this place. We would always stay at Charlie's house because he lived alone, and for the fact that Bella would come for the summer too. Now we were staying here because he going to be alone for the second time, and Bella was staying for the last time in his house.**

**I saw Charlie step put of the front door to the house and wave to my mother. Cassandra practically ran out of the taxi and tackled Charlie in bear hug. I sighed and grabbed our things, paying the taxi driver with my own money so he could leave.**

**"Hey there sport!" Charlie called out to me to give me a big hug.**

**"Hey uncle Charlie." I answered, hugging him back.**

**"Wow, you sure have grown. Has your mom had to knock out some boys back in Phoenix yet?" he asked, giving me that boyish grin of his.**

**"No, not that I know of." I said in a bland tone that clearly said I was not in the mood for small talk just yet.**

**"Got a serious one there sis. How do you deal with yours?" Charlie asked jokingly as I made my way to the house, dragging my suitcase.**

**I automatically went to the guest room to put my things down, but paused. Bella was sitting on the couch in the front room, next to a gorgeous young man, talking. I slammed my luggage down, letting them know I was here, and both of them jumped.**

**"Hey Bella." I said, giving a small wave. "So, where do I stay?"**

**"Anna!" she cried, jumping up and giving me a huge hug.**

**I hugged her back, letting my flood of memories wash over me. In the tree house in Bella's back yard, pretending to be princesses. At ballet class, imitating our instructors behind their backs, making the class laugh. At school, sitting next to one another, passing notes and not paying attention to the teacher. Going to the mall for the first time and hating it because I couldn't find enough clothes, and Bella couldn't choose what to pick.**

**"It's been way too long." I said, pulling back from her to give her an up-and-down. "You haven't changed a bit, Bella." **

**"Neither have you! Well, your hair is longer and still beautiful." Bella said, picking up a lock of my hair and staring at it.**

**I laughed and glanced at the young man sitting on the couch who was watching us with an amused look on his face. He had golden eyes and bronze hair that almost seemed to be alive and shining in the light. He had perfectly pale skin that shone like marble. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen and yet the most dangerous I had ever seen too. He had a hidden look in his eyes that almost frightened me. It was as if he was waiting for something. **

**He moved his eyes slightly and caught mine with his. I saw into his soul in that split second. He had a darkness about him that wanted to get out, but he wouldn't let it. It was as if he was trying to hide a secret from me.**

**"Anna, I want you to meet my fiancé, Edward." Bella said, waving me towards the young man who still stared at me with tense concentration.**

**I automatically extended my hand and smiled, even if I did feel slightly queasy around him.**

**"How do you do, Edward……Cullen, right?" I asked as he slipped his stone cold hand into mine and shook it once and let it go.**

**"You would be correct, Anna Swan" he answered in a voice that almost made me shiver. **

**I nodded my head once, still pasting a smile on my face. I didn't like the way he stared at me, it was making me sick.**

**"Well, where is it that I'm staying, then?" I asked, turning to Bella, glad that I didn't have to look at Edward anymore.**

**"You can stay in my room. Your mother is getting the guest room and I'm staying here in the living room." **

**"What? No, I'll take the living room, you can have your own room."**

**"No, Charlie's rules. I have no say in this. Besides, I don't mind. I'd rather sleep in here than my room anyway. It would be easier for me to get used to not being in there."**

**"Fine, but only if you really don't mind." **

**Bella nodded and shooed me up the stairs. I went into her room and started unpacking, feeling terrible. I felt like I was the ultimate invader of lives. Here I was in my own cousin's room, three weeks before her wedding and unpacking my things like I owned the place. I was so disgusted with myself, I closed my suit case and kicked it under the bed. I'd unpack later.**

**I slipped on my jeans and a sweater and grabbed my hiking boots. I had always love to hike in Forks during the summer, but it had been too long. I went down the stairs and saw that Bella and Edward were gone, so I silently made my way out of the back door. I breathed in the fresh air, letting it fill my lungs and refresh me.**

**I looked ahead into the forest and already saw the trail that I had usually hiked. I wasn't going to be gone for long, so I left with out leaving a note.**

**If there was anything that was to be different between Bella and I, it would have to be our talents and hobbies. Bella had always been laid back and sweet. She cleaned and cooked a lot, making it seem as if that was all she would ever do for the rest of her life.**

**I, on the other hand, was a passionate person. I was always trying to find something to obsess over and become fascinated. I was a dancer, and loved to dance anywhere and everywhere. I remember back in Phoenix in my high school, I had tried to get a dance team going. It had lasted for about two years. I had been the captain, but no on had really listened to me. I hadn't cared because the teacher of the team had liked me and always listened to me.**

**I found nature to be an inspiration for my dancing. So I grabbed my i-pod and turned it on to my favorite electronic song and started to sing along with the lead singer, who was way up in the notes, letting out eerie chords. I felt my body begin to sway and I fell in the rhythm of the song, letting my body go. I was twirling and jumping with abandon, not caring if anyone saw me. I felt happy and free when I danced. I felt my hair swirl around my face and bounce around as I mixed break-dance with ballet, which gave off an overall cool effect. The tempo of the song increased, so I made my wavering dance speed up.**

**The trees bled into a blurry green background as I let my mind enter into a different world where I was the only one in existence. I was graceful, beautiful, and unstoppable when I danced. If only I could let this part of me out in the real world, I would be appreciated for my inner beauty.**

**I smiled as a warm flush began to build in my face. I paused and decided to do some gymnast moves. I backed up doing a grapevine and ran forward to do a front hand spring and land in a split n the ground. I slid myself upwards and pirouetted, letting my chin lift in the air.**

**"Anna?"**

**I stopped suddenly, breathing heavily. I didn't want to turn to see who it was that had called me. I didn't recognize the voice, but I had a feeling it was someone I didn't know well.**

**I slowly turned around and saw the same man that I had seen in my visions. He was standing in the shadows of the trees, hunched over in pain. I froze right in place and opened my mouth and let out a blood curdling scream. I was glad I had taken voice lessons once upon a time, or would have never been able to scream that high.**

**I ran out of breath and let the world go black. I felt my legs give out as I fell to the ground. My head hit something sharp, but I didn't care, I was too tired to care. I closed my eyes, not seeing anything, and fell into a nightmare filled sleep.**

**There were eyes surrounding me. There were pale brown ones, looking at me with concern. Those were Bella's. There were golden yellow ones staring at me with a burning intensity. Those were Edward's. There were blackish-brown eyes staring at me, filled with agony. It was him. I had to run away from all of the eyes. I had to get away. I couldn't let them see me. I didn't want them to see me.**

**"Vampires……werewolves……..Bella…." someone whispered. "They'll find you…….Cullen family………Coven. The Black family……….pack. You can't hide!"**

**I tried to cover my ears, so I wouldn't hear all of the voices screaming at me. I couldn't move my arms!! I started to panic. I felt my heartbeat increase, bringing a sharp pain from my tender head. I was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't feel my fingers. **

**"Help me!!!" I sobbed as the pain started to intensify.**

**"Anna, I'm here. I'll take care of you, don't worry. We've got you." said a deep male voice. I was immediately reassured and felt safe.**

**"The werewolf and vampire. Have to tell the Blacks……no, not the Cullen's…….I have to say…….Bella. The……..coven will find………can't hide." I whispered, trying to tell them about the danger I felt.**

**I knew there was something bad coming. I had to tell them, warn them, of whatever it was that was coming. I never doubted my visions. They always came true.**

**"Doctor, I think she's gone delusional. Please, help her!" I heard Cassandra scream frantically.**

**"She'll be fine. Don't worry." the male voice said again, obviously the Doctor.**

**"Anna, did you see something again? Please! Talk to me baby! Please." Cassandra sobbed.**

**I felt her hand touch my cheek. I wanted to hold her hand.**

**"Mom…….fine……I love you." I choked out. **

**I reached for her hand, but my hand was in pain. I winced and let the black sleep wash over me again.**

**"She knows." I heard Bella whisper in shock, right before I blacked out.**

**I woke up with nightfall showing through the blinds of my hospital room. My head hurt, but there wasn't a bandage. Good, just a mild concussion, that's all. **

**I looked around and saw my mother asleep in the chair next to my bed. I heard the heart monitor beeping loudly in the quiet room. I wanted to get out of here. I hated hospitals with a deep passion.**

**I looked at the iv in my arm and took off the tape securing it to my arm. I slowly pulled out the needle, being careful so as not to disturb the vein. I then turned off the heart monitor and took off all of the wires that were taped to my body. I went to the bathroom in the hospital room and tried to fix my hair, but gave up and decided to hunt for my clothes.**

**They were in a bag next to my mother. I grabbed them and changed quickly and quietly, not wanting to get caught. As soon as I was dressed, I slipped outside the door and tried to walk casually down the hallway, which was a little hard with all the drugs they'd pumped into me from the iv. When I passed an open area, I was called by name by a small voice that I recognized all to well.**

**I turned and saw Bella sitting amongst a large pale, gorgeous family of some sort in the hospital sitting room.**

**"Shhhh! I don't want to get caught." I whispered, coming close to her so she could hear me.**

**"What are you doing?" she asked looking at me incredulously.**

**"Getting out of here. I hate hospitals. I've done it before, besides, this is a small town, I'm sure they don't have that much paperwork for a person escaping from the hospital."**

**One of the young men sitting around Bella let out a small chuckle. He was large and quite intimidating, so I didn't answer to his thumbs up that he sent to me.**

**"Anna, you really should wait until morning." Bella warned, grabbing my hand.**

**I pulled my hand out of her grasp and frowned at her.**

**"Bella, you wouldn't understand why I hate hospitals would you? My mom never wanted anyone to know about my special problem. How would you like to be hooked up to twenty different wires and tubes, being poked and prodded at the age of five? All because of my little problem." I muttered at her, not caring that there were six pairs of identical golden yellow eyes staring at me in wonder.**

**"Is this about what your mother said? About the visions?" Edward asked, leaning forward to join into our conversation.**

**"If wasn't for your perfect timing of a wedding, I'd probably be O.K., but I'm not. I haven't had a vision in almost six years, and it just so happens that I get one right before I leave and right when I arrive. I'll probably be able to read minds again for all I know So, how do you like that? Bella's related to a freak. Tell me how that goes down with a spoon full of freaking sugar." I said angrily, turning to leave.**

**"Anna…." Bella started.**

**"What?" I barked, with my back still turned.**

**"What was it that you were talking about……with the ……vampires …..and …..werewolves?"**

**I turned to look at her again and noticed, for the first time, that she was marrying Edward Cullen. It was soon followed by the memories of going down to La Push to see Billy Black, the Indian friend of my mother and her brother. We used to go down there to fish on the summers we came to Forks.**

**"It was just a dream, Bella. That's all." I murmured, not wanting to believe what I was seeing.**

**"No, it's not." Bella whispered.**

**I heard a slight gasp from one of the Cullens. It was a small feline looking one. She gave Bella a look that seemed to say "What were you thinking?". Bella shook her head slightly and turned her attention back to me.**

**"What are you talking about?" I asked, freezing in place as my blood began to run cold through my veins.**

**"Let me help." Edward said, motioning for the small feline woman to come forward.**

**She glanced at Edward worriedly, and then smiled, winking at Bella.**

**"That could work, especially if she's similar to me." she said in a high and musical voice.**

**She came forward and laid her hand on my forehead and closed her eyes. I couldn't help myself from mirroring her. I laid my warm hand over her stone smooth forehead and closed my eyes, letting myself go into the black inkiness of my mind that contained my visions.**

_**I'm Alice, by the way.**_** I heard her whisper in my mind.**

_**Hello Alice, I'm Anna.**_

_**I know.**_

**Then I was barraged by millions of images and feelings. I saw all of Alice's thoughts and life and everything came into focus. I also knew I was now in danger because I was now knowledgeable of their existence. The Volturi. The werewolves. The coven clans. Everything.**

**In about three seconds, we were done. I was holding my head, and trying not to scream in pain. Alice stood in her place, quivering, as if frightened.**

**Jasper, her ultimate sweetheart and soul-mate, came to her side immediately and helped her sit down. Bella tried to get up and help me, but I let out a small growl through gritted teeth to let her know I didn't want to be messed with.**

**My head was throbbing and I couldn't get a definite grasp on my thoughts. I would think something and then it would be replaced by something else, only to be lost before I could comprehend it. I fell to the floor, knees first, and tried to breath in a steady rhythm. I could get through this, even if it felt like this was the end of it all.**

**"True?" I managed to gasp.**

**"Yes." Alice answered in the same pain wavering tone that I had.**

**"You?" I asked at Edward.**

**He nodded once and flitted his gaze to Bella. I glanced at her and saw that she felt slightly uncomfortable.**

**I then took a deep breath and stood up quickly. The world spun slightly, but I caught myself and leaned against the nearest chair.**

**"I'm O.K." I breathed, trying to shut out the spinning world.**

**When I didn't feel nauseous anymore, I looked up into the expectant faces of a Vampire coven.**

**I knew who they all were and what they were and why, but only from Alice's point**** of view. Since she had visions of other people's decisions, I guessed, to some extent, it was from their views as well.**

**"Well……I guess it's pretty cool. And then…..not so cool." I said, thinking aloud.**

**Emmett, the big vampire put on a huge grin and Esme, the mother figure of the coven, let out a small laugh.**

**"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. Thank you, but I have to go before the nurses realize I've gone." I said, turning to leave.**

**"You're still leaving?" Bella asked, giving me a look.**

**"Carlisle's the doctor, right? I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, I could always go duplex personality on him or something." I answered, flashing them a white smile.**

**With that, I walked out of the hospital lobby and made my way out into the parking lot, not really knowing where I was headed. I had some money in my pocket, but I didn't know where I wanted to go. I needed to get away from all of the civilization. I needed a place to sit down and think out everything, just to let my mind settle. I'd call Charlie and my mom later. Then again, Bella and the Cullens might cover for me.**

**I went to the nearest payphone and called a taxi. In about twenty minutes, the taxi pulled up, and I hopped in.**

**"Where you off to little Miss?" the driver asked politely.**

**"I need to go to the nearest hiking trail that leads to the cliffs." I said, thinking of one in particular.**

**"That's all the way out in the Indian reservation." the driver commented, putting on the meter, speeding away.**

**I gazed out the window, not really thinking or concentrating. I was just letting my body rest before I really had some thinking and concentrating to do.**

**I was planning to go the to the cliff that Bella had jumped off of. I remembered it so clearly from the rest of Alice's memories and thoughts. It was a beautiful sight, and I knew it would perfect for me to go there and try to sort out my now complicated life.**

_**You always did want adventure,**_** my mind whispered, making me smile wryly. That was only too true.**

**"Here you go." the driver announced, opening the door for me.**

**I said my thanks and paid accordingly and started my little hike up the trail, not even noticing the taxi driver staring at me oddly before he drove away.**

**The trail was small and fairly new, but it was clear enough in the moonlight that shone through the treetops. I stared straight ahead, not wanting to distract myself from what I was doing. Once I got to the cliff, I would then start to think, but not now, not when I was still freaked.**

**It took me about thirty minutes, but I made it without breaking too much of a sweat. I went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Bella had more courage than I would ever have. I could have never jumped off of the cliff, even if I was missing half of my soul.**

**I gingerly stepped backwards and took a nice little seat about twenty feet away from the edge. Although it terrified me, I was drawn to it. It had a dangerous allure to it that made me want to stand on the edge again and stare down into the inky blackness of the water. I restrained my desire by imagining myself going splat right into the water. The image was terrifying enough, so I started to concentrate in the thoughts in my head.**

**I spent the next two hours playing Alice's life in fast forward. There were parts that were easier to understand than others, but, there were those few that confused me.**

**There were parts in her memories that looked as if they had erased a person, or persons, from the image. It was as if the entire memory was filled with events that circled around a person that wasn't there. I could feel the recognition of who it was, but the name and face kept flitting away from my mind's grasp.**

**It was then that I heard a low growl from behind me. My eyes snapped open and I felt my heart beat still. I couldn't move, let alone breath as I heard another menacing growl erupt from behind me.**

**My head involuntarily, and jerkily, turned to see what it was that growled at me. It was a massive dark reddish-brown wolf. At least, I thought it was a wolf. It seemed too big to be one, almost like a mutant wolf. It had the face of a wolverine, sharp and fierce, but its build was massive like a cross between a grizzly bear and a wolf.**

**Its black beady eyes stared at me with what looked like hatred. I never knew that an animal could pull off such a human expression so well.**

**It let out a loud and evil bark, making my heart beat come back to life and drag along the adrenaline rush of fear. I braced my hands on either side of me, ready to lift myself up and make a run or it. I knew it would be hopeless, but it was worth a try.**

**The wolf-thing started to approach me with a threatening strut, making my legs tense to take off. I heard a low rumble start low in its throat and I took off before I could hear it escape from its mouth as another growl.**

**My fear rushed to my throat, and spread through my body, making me feel as if I was flying. I heard the bounding wolf behind me, getting closer with each breath I took. The feeling of pursuit made the adrenaline increase in my blood stream causing me to run faster and faster, already weaving an unknown path in the forest. **

**I heard a howl come from behind me. I almost came to a complete stop when I heard it. It had sent shivers of recognition through my entire body. I had heard that howl before, but it hadn't been from a wolf. It had been from a man.**

**I suddenly gasped and came to a complete halt, finally knowing what it was that hadn't fit the puzzle all along.**

**The wolf easily tackled me and pinned me to the ground, knocking the breath out of me. I chocked and gasped, staring into the beady black eyes that stared holes through my forehead.**

**"Werewolf….." I sputtered, feeling dizzy.**

**The wolf suddenly sat back on its haunches, freeing my body, and let out another ear splitting howl. I didn't hesitate this time. I got up and bolted for the nearest trail I could find in the forest. My head was still throbbing from the tackle, but I just breathed deeply and concentrated on the task at hand, which was running for my life.**

**I finally found an empty road and breathed a sigh of relief. I was sure someone would see me now and come and rescue me from the wolf-thing that had attacked me, and probably was still chasing me.**

**I hadn't heard it pursue me after I bolted for the second time, but I was not taking any second chances. I glanced at the tree surrounded road and stood still for a second, listening intently for any sound that might warn me of my attacker's arrival. I heard nothing but the slight rushing of the wind and the chirping of birds.**

**As soon as I began to walk again, I heard a loud screech of tires on the road, coming in my direction. It was a little yellow sports car. I wasn't too crazy about cars, but I knew that this little yellow thing was fast, and beautiful. I stood in awe as the car screeched to halt, barely three feet from my frozen form. Surprisingly, Alice hopped out of the car, giving me a once over and came to my side immediately, checking my pulse and temperature like a pro.**

**"What's going on?" I asked, still feeling dazed from my near death experience with a werewolf and seeing the car come out of nowhere.**

**"I saw you disappear." she said simply.**

**"The werewolves." I guessed, already knowing the answer.**

**Alice shook her head up and down and lead me to the car, strapping me in as if I was a toddler. I just stared blankly ahead, not quite realizing that I had just had the time of my life.**

**I had been terrified of the werewolf, and yet, intrigued. It had beautiful russet fur that had shone in the moonlight. It's eyes had seemed pained, like the poor animal was in agony. I had wanted to pet it, and comfort it, but I wasn't that stupid. Instead, I had ran for my life, and had actually enjoyed the flight that I had taken. The adrenaline and fear had given me an edge like no other and I had felt as if I could fly. I felt as if I was a superhuman and could crash through trees and leap up to the stars in the sky. I had felt all of this while I had been running for my life in the forest from a deranged and evil looking werewolf. **

**I had to admit, though, the only creature that fit the whole scenario was a werewolf. I had seen blips of some images of a few werewolves from Alice's memory, but it had been as if she had tried to hide it from me. I hadn't minded at the time, but now I was wishing that I had seen just a little more, just so I could understand it all.**

**"Alice, when I went delusional in the hospital, I was spouting off stuff about werewolves and the Blacks. How did I know all of that stuff? I only have visions, I can't just know something right away like that. Unless someone was thinking about it at the time." I whispered, staring at her profile as she sped down the streets at an impossible speed, not even turning on her headlights.**

**"I think you might have had a vision, or read someone's mind when you blacked out, but you couldn't remember it until you woke up. Then again, you could have linked to my mind then without knowing it, since we have a similar gift." she said, letting her voice level out in an emotionless tone.**

**I let my head nod and then went silent. I had nothing more to say, feel, imagine, or do. I was feeling the effects of the adrenaline rush. I was exhausted, and needed to lay in a bed and fall off to a deep and dreamless sleep.**

**I don't know when I fell asleep, but I do know that I did, because I woke up in Bella's room, in my pajamas. I glanced at the clock on Bella's dresser and saw that it was six in the morning.**

**I felt well rested, even though I was sure I had been up till almost three this morning. I stretched slowly, feeling my sore legs and body. My head felt fuzzy, like I was still dreaming and wasn't awake yet. I got up, making my way to the kitchen carefully, not wanting to alarm anyone, in case Charlie and Cassandra were in the house.**

**"There you are!" I heard Cassandra cry from behind me.**

**She ran from the bathroom and gave me a huge hug, making it hard for me to breath. I hugged her back , feeling tears in my eyes. I hadn't realized as to how close I had been from losing everything last night. I was glad that I was alive and still able to hug my mother.**

**"Where did you go? I was so worried about you! I know you don't like hospitals sweetheart, but you could have just left a note or something." Cassandra sobbed in my ear.**

**"I know mom, I'm sorry. It's just that I really didn't like this particular hospital. I just had to leave. I'm so sorry." I said, choking back tears.**

**"Bella told me you had left, but she didn't know where you had gone. She left this morning to go see Edward at his house. She was so worried about you." my mom said pulling away from her hug and smoothing down my hair, and placing a light kiss on my forehead. She led me to the kitchen and made me some breakfast. I was content to just sit at the table and watch her cook, still happy that I was alive and loved.**

**When we began to eat, Charlie came stumbling in, mentioning something about how good the food smelled. He checked me over and gave me a long lecture about leaving a hospital like that. I nodded and agreed completely, but it didn't mean that I wasn't going to do it again.**

**"So, how about you and I go to shopping in the city? I was thinking that maybe I could find a nice dress for you for when we go to the wedding. I don't know if Bella is making you a bridesmaid or not, but I'm sure that she will. Until then, we need a back up dress." Cassandra rambled while trying to eat bacon at the same time.**

**"No mom. I don't want to go shopping……..I think that I'll go see Bella and the Cullens and get to know them better, since they are going to family soon." I said, pushing my plate away and getting up.**

**My mother gave me an impressed look and agreed. I went upstairs and got ready for the day. I ran into the shower and took my time to wash all of the grime that I felt on my body. When I was done, I went into my room and threw on some clothes, letting my mind wander.**

**I knew that I wanted to talk to the Cullens, but I wanted to do something else. I wanted to go and find the werewolf. I kept seeing its pain filled eyes. They haunted me, making me feel as if I was supposed to be helping the werewolf, like I belonged with it. I knew it was dangerous, but I really wanted to find it again.**

**I shivered slightly, mostly because of my temporary insanity at the idea, and the excitement from actually thinking about doing it. I threw on my old sweater that I had stretched out on the shoulders, so it hung off my shoulders, like I had popped out of the eighties. I put on my old jeans, not even bothering with my hair. I just let it hang in my face.**

**When I was ready, Cassandra drove me to the Cullen's, using the rental car she went back and got from the airport.**

**"Anna, I know you're excited about seeing Bella and that, but, please, take it easy. I don't want another accident happening." she said, pulling me into a hug.**

**"I know Mom. I'm sorry for scaring you." I said, hugging her back.**

**"I know sweetie, I just wanted to make sure. Besides, you can't stay here for too long. I want to take you somewhere later today. It's a place you know, but probably won't remember. Keep guessing till I pick you up around eleven, O.K.?"**

**I just nodded my head, not wanting to start crying. My mother had always loved me, even when I had been the most rotten person on the planet. Up until now, I had never really noticed how unconditionally she loved me. It made me feel guilty, especially when I knew something about the Cullens that she would probably never know.**

**Cassandra just smiled and drove off, leaving me at the front door to the Cullen's home. I turned around and started my way up to the front door. I had only two hours to spend with the Cullens. The door opened before I even had the chance to reach for it. Alice stood there with Bella not too far behind.**

**"Come in Anna." she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in.**

**Before I could even take a breath, I was sitting in the Cullen's living room, in a chair, and the whole family stood in front of me, like a jury and I was the defendant on trial.**

**"Tell us what happened Anna." Carlisle said, grabbing Esme's hand, patting her shoulder.**

**I then regaled everything that had happened to me. I was careful not to mention my fascination with the creature, and to not mention the color of the werewolf. I had noticed that when I had begun describing the creature, Bella was too interested in every detail. I knew right then that they knew something that I didn't. So, I kept that little piece of information to myself.**

**"…..and that's all that happened, at least, all I remember happening to me." I concluded, shrugging my shoulders, not wanting the Cullens to think of me being scared, or worried. "If anything, I'm just glad I'm here. It didn't eat me, and I outran it before it could seriously do some damage. So, it's O.K." **

**"No, it's not Anna. This is serious. That werewolf was out to get you. It didn't even hesitate." Edward began.**

**"Not exactly, it did hesitate. When it found me on the cliff, and when it tackled me, it hesitated. So, it was intelligent enough to think about what it was doing before it attacked me."**

**"The problem is, is that it attacked you in the first place."**

**"Maybe I was in its territory."**

**"No, they wouldn't do that to a human, but they would to a vampire."**

**"What if it was a new werewolf? I'm sure they don't have a good handle on their ability when they're new."**

**"You just read that from me, didn't you?"**

**I smiled smugly, knowing that I had just beat Edward at his own game.**

**"What if I did? I'm right, aren't I?"**

**"Yes, but still, the fact is that a werewolf, possibly a young one, attacked you for no reason whatsoever, and we haven't heard anything from the pack about it."**

**"Just a question, but, are the Blacks in all of this pack of werewolves mess? I remember something from a vision of some sort about the Blacks and something to do with werewolves."**

**Everyone in the room went deathly quiet. Not that it was too hard for vampires, but, they had all gotten quiet and stiff, all focusing on something in the room, avoiding my eyes.**

**I saw Bella shudder slightly, leaning into Edward. Edward wrapped his arms around her and took a quick glance at my face. That was all that I needed.**

**I instantly saw faces and images. There were voices that I recognized, speaking at a fast tempo, as if everything I was seeing was in fast forward. My brain digested all of the information, making my head feel dizzy. Then it stopped.**

**I stared at Edward with a strange expression on my face. Then his face faded to blackness as the world spun out of control and into nothingness.**

**"Don't ever do that again." I whispered from the floor as Edward and Emmett helped me up.**

**I had fainted, or passed out, or something of that nature. I was sure that Edward had concentrated on those particular thoughts to trigger my special ability to read someone's thoughts.**

**I pushed away from Edward and Emmett and sat down in the nearest chair, in a huff. I hated it when people saw me being weak, even if they're vampires and can crush me by tapping my shoulder lightly. I crossed my arms over my chest and put on my mean face. Apparently it wasn't mean enough, for Rosalie and Jasper burst into giggles.**

**"Look, I get it. I'm not intimidating. I'm just a little upset at the moment, because I was mentally attacked by a vampire. How's that for realistic?" I muttered under my breath.**

**Edward gave me a look and winked, making me stick out my tongue in response. This only made Emmett join the laughter.**

**"I have to admit, you really aren't intimidating, but you did outrun a werewolf. That's impressive." Emmett gasped in between the giggles.**

**"I'm sure I didn't outrun it. I think it was toying with me. I love to run and I am very fast, but I'm not supernaturally fast. I'll leave that up to you." I said, shrugging my shoulders as my bad mood faded.**

**"You're probably right, but besides that,…we are all glad that you're still here." Carlisle said, glancing at his family and then smiling at me.**

**I smiled back, and got the insistent urge to go and hug everyone in a group hug, but decided not to. I knew how they felt on the outside, and considered that maybe hugging a stone statue wouldn't be as satisfying as I would have thought.**

**"Well, Anna, tell me, what have you been doing since I left Phoenix?" Bella asked, sitting next to me with Edward in tow.**

**"I continued dancing and singing. I even picked up painting, and continued with cross country the track team through my senior year, but other than that, nothing much." I said nonchalantly, fiddling with my hair.**

**"Wow, I didn't know you had done so much since I had left. You can paint, and sing?" Bella asked, gaping at me.**

**"Yeah, I was a first soprano and paint really well, but only realistically, not all of that abstract stuff. When I was in dance, I still did ballet, but I also did gymnastics. I got pretty good in a short time. I even used what I learned in the school's dance team's dances. Everyone would get so frustrated and ignore me, but the instructor always used what I gave her." **

**Bella just stared at me, as if in disbelief. I had to shrug my shoulders and concentrate on the lock of hair I was twirling. Her staring, along with everyone else's, was making me nervous. Suddenly, the door bell rang.**

**"It's you mother." Edward said, getting up to open the door.**

**I glanced at my watch, it was almost 11:00. I had already been here for awhile. I got up and said my goodbyes and went to the door. Edward was standing there with my mother, being careful to avoid the patches of sunlight on the porch, talking to her. My mother looked a little giddy and girly standing there giggling at Edwards charming smile and half heated boyish jokes.**

**"See you later Edward, but my mother and I have to get going." I said, waving at him as I had to literally drag my mother to the car.**

**"I was so wrong about him. He seemed like a nice guy when I met him in the hospital, but now I know he is quite the catch. Bella has got herself a nice looking one." Cassandra whispered in my ear, smiling slightly.**

**"Mom, he's nineteen." I said, almost stuttering over the "nineteen". I knew he was way older than that.**

**"Oh, I know that! I'm only saying that he acts much older than that. It's misleading, in a way. It almost makes me think if him as being my age."**

**I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore my babbling mother. She had always been the boy crazy one. I had liked boys before, but they had always seemed like different types of the same material. I hadn't met a decent boy, that is, till I had met Edward and his family, but they wouldn't really count.**

**"So, where are we going Mom?" I asked, changing the subject.**

**"You haven't guessed already?" she asked in astonishment. "I thought for sure that as soon as we got off the interstate to La Push, you would have guessed."**

**My mind did a quick, and very faint, recall of going to La Push with uncle Charlie to go fishing with Mr. Billy Black. **

**"Black." I whispered, letting out a gasp, making Cassandra slow down considerably.**

**"What's wrong honey?" she asked, reaching out to smooth my hair.**

**"Nothing," I lied. "Just remembered that it was Mr. Billy Black, that's all. Is that who we're seeing?" **

**My expression must have been alarming, because my mother pulled over and turned off the car.**

**"Look, Anna. I love you very much, but I want you to, at least, hear me out. I never had to go through what you did when you were little. I remember stories from my grandmother about the seers of our family. It was a legend that I laughed at and ignored, but when you started to tell me things that I was thinking, and then you told me about stuff that hadn't happened yet. Then they started to happen, and I knew. I was scared sweetie. You have to understand that I didn't know what to do. If your great grandmother had still been alive, I would have gone to her, but she wasn't there, neither was my own mother. I had to do something, you were my baby and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I'm sorry if you ever hated me for what I did to you. I just wanted to tell you that. It's really been bothering me ever since the accident in the forest and that. I know you had to have seen something that scared you, right?"**

**I stared at my hysterical mother who was about to burst into tears from years of guilt that had been building right in front of my oblivious eyes.**

**"Mom, now I want you to hear me out. I love you. I always have and I will never stop. When I was in those hospitals, I was scared, but I knew you only did it to find to what was wrong with me. I had wanted to know what was wrong with me too. You were my light in that dark place, I'll never forget that." **

**I leaned over the car and hugged my sobbing mother, wishing she had told me a long time ago. We sat there hugging each other, me blinking back tears and my mother letting them flow. I don't know when it was that we finished with our emotional outbreak, but we had both sat back and cleaned ourselves up, giggling at our reflections and went on our merry way. I had actually been so happy, that I had actually forgotten that we were about to go into werewolf territory.**

**We pulled up to a nice little house out in the middle of the woods with a barely a walk away to the beach.**

**I stared out the window of the car as I slowly unbuckled and opened my door. I had felt an odd shiver go up my spine as stepped out of the car. I liked and disliked the place all at once, which made me feel sick inside. I leaned up against the car, trying to steady myself. My mother went to the front door and waved me up the walkway. I followed, but slowly.**

**The door opened and a handsome looking twenty year old opened the door. He towered over my mother as he gave her a slight once over. He then looked up and stared right at me with his black-brown eyes. I felt the same shiver go up my spine, but it didn't make me feel sick. It made me feel…..different. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as I kept walking, so it was only natural of me to trip and fall face first onto the ground. I had barley even hit the ground when I felt a feverishly hot hand at the small of my back and another on my waist. My stomach quivered with strange feelings, as I knew it was the young man who was helping me up.**

**"Are you OK?" he asked, making my breath catch in my throat. I recognized that voice.**

**"Yes." I breathed as he effortlessly lifted me up into his arms. **

**I grabbed his neck, not wanting to fall from the height I was now at. He towered a good six foot three, or so. I looked into his eyes, and saw something that made my blood freeze. I knew those eyes. They were pain filled eyes. Eyes filled with agony.**

**"Jacob Black." I whispered.**

**He slowly put me down and walked away, as if I had said the worst thing in the world to him.**

**My mother was still on the porch, looking slightly stunned. I made my way towards her, trying to remember how to breath correctly.**

**"Does every boy here have to look so good?" my mother asked, shaking her head as she led me inside the house.**

**I smiled, but hid it immediately when I saw Billy sitting near the door in his wheelchair. **

**"Welcome Anna and Cassandra, old friends of mine." he said in that laughing voice that I had always listened to when there was a good story to tell.**

**I let my smile out again and went to hug him. He still smelled like the outdoors, which reminded me of so many summers where he had told me of the best fishing spots and hiking trails. In a way, I had thought of him as the father I had never known.**

**"Please, I'm an old man Anna, you don't want to be looking so beautiful around here. I won't be able to keep all of the boys away from you." he said, letting out a laugh.**

**I had to smile back, knowing that he was just being nice.**

**"Meet my son, Jacob." he said, pointing to the back of the front room.**

**I looked up and saw Jacob brooding in a corner. I averted my eyes and looked at my shoes. I was apparently attracted to him, but that had never been a problem for me. This was something more. I wanted to go over to him and look into his eyes and just stare at him, as if there was nothing in the world but me and him. I almost stepped forward to do it, but restrained myself. I hardly even knew the guy.**

**"Jacob, this is Anna Swan, Bella's cousin, and her mother Cassandra Swan, the little sister of Charlie. Cassandra and I used to be good friends, back when I was younger and she lived here. But, times change too fast, don't they Cassandra?" he asked, smiling broadly at my mom.**

**My mom had always told me that Billy had been a good looking boy, back when she was younger. He was older than Charlie, but he had been the best of friends when they had both been in High School. My mother had been the beautiful little sister that every boy had wanted a date with, but Charlie wouldn't even let them talk to her. She had told me that one time, she had liked Billy, but she had found my dad instead.**

**I almost saw that good looking Billy from that smile that he had on his face. It made me smile too, forgetting that there was an intense pair of eyes watching my every move.**

**"Excuse me for a minute, I want to go sit outside for a few." I said, glancing at Jacob, hoping he'd get the hint. I had to get this straightened out before it got too messy.**

_**She doesn't even know what's going on. Why her? Why now? God, she's beautiful.**_** I heard a deep voice whisper in my head. I knew it was from Jacob.**

_**Thank you. **_**I whispered to his mind, making him stand up from leaning up against the wall. I gave him an innocent smile as I walked out the front door, going towards their garage off to the side of the house.**

**Sure enough, he followed me outside and I leaned against the wall of the garage, feeling quite superior to the massive young man that approached me.**

**"What was that?" he asked, looming over me as he put both arms to either side of my body, trapping me to the confines of the garage wall and his broad chest.**

**I shrank back, and had d****é****ja vu. A wolf tackling me to the ground, snarling at my face.**

**"It was you!" I gasped, my mouth falling open. Jacob Black was the werewolf that had attacked me last night.**

**Jacob stared at me, making my throat tighten. He reminded me of the cliff drop off. He was dangerous, but intriguing. I wanted to get closer to him, but I knew that I shouldn't. I felt dizzy, and a little light-headed. Jacob leaned closer to me and then kissed me, hard. **

**I had always expected my first kiss to be gentle, but it wasn't. He held nothing back, and I didn't either. I let my hands into his hair and kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, deepening the kiss. My heart was beating faster and faster, making my head spin, and my lungs burn.**

**I pulled back and pushed away from Jacob, my lips tingling. I had a hard time getting my breathing back into order, but when I did, Jacob was lost in his own thoughts.**

**"That was…..amazing." he breathed at last, letting his eyes focus on me.**

**I just nodded, knowing it would be best if I just kept my distance. I wanted, badly, to kiss him again. I knew that now was the wrong time and place for an intense make out session with Jacob.**

**"What was that?" I asked, trying to resist the urge to be near him.**

**"Don't fight it. I've imprinted you. I never thought it would happen to me, but it did. It only figures that it would be you, Bella's cousin. It doesn't even hurt to think about her anymore, now that I have you." he said, pulling me into his arms, making me melt into his embrace.**

**It felt right being in his arms. I felt complete and full, as if there was nothing more that I could ever ask for than to be in his arms forever. It was then that I entered his mind and finally understood.**

**All of his pain became my pain. All his torture, I had endured. All of his anger, I now had. Then it all faded, leaving behind only the memories that had caused them.**

**When my brain had processed all of the information, I burst into tears. What world had I entered? It was filled with so many complications and pain, and now, I was a part of it, permanently. I didn't mind that it was with Jacob, but I would have liked some kind of choice.**

**"It's alright Anna. I'm here." Jacob whispered in my ear, hugging me tighter.**

**"I know, I know everything." I said into his chest, feeling exhausted.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked, rubbing my back, making me relax.**

**"I have visions and can read thoughts." I said bluntly, hoping he wouldn't freak out on me.**

**"Oh." was all that he said.**

**"You don't think I'm a freak or something?"**

**"I'm a werewolf Anna, I don't think you are even near being a freak."**

**I laughed, and then collapsed against his chest, going into an instant deep sleep. I ****had**** to find out how to stop doing that.**

**When I woke up, I was curled up in a warm blanket, on something soft. I moved closer to the warm blanket, trying to get some more heat. The blanket moved and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to it. Jacob.**

**I sat up and bopped my head against Jacob's head and winced. Jacob sat up, chuckling, as he kissed the top of my head.**

**"You're a heavy sleeper." he said, getting off of the bed, stretching.**

**"You laid in the bed with me?" I asked incredulously.**

**"Only little for a little bit. Besides, you looked so cute." he said tousling my hair slightly.**

**I pushed off his hand, and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms, kissing me tenderly on the lips. I, however, wanted the other kiss I had experienced out at the garage, so I kissed back, but with a little more enthusiasm. Jacob laughed against my lips and pulled away, staring at my eyes.**

**"What?" I pouted, already feeling like I had been with him for years.**

**"Let's start it out slow." he said, shocking me completely. **

**A hot, hot, hot, guy with a body (and pretty much everything else about him) to die for, wants to take a relationship, that's pretty much set in stone, (unless I or he dies, but let's not think like that) slow? What was wrong with mother nature? Did she down a bottle of vodka and decide to let things go haywire? Only metaphorically speaking, of course.**

**I took a deep breath and regained my composure. I had to be the level headed one here. That's what the women in the relationship did, right? Or were they the clingy ones? Or was it that the woman had to be controlling? I had no clue what to do when it came to be in a relationship. I was the hopeless novice. Great!! **

**"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" I asked, leaning up against the wall, frowning.**

**"Don't do that." Jacob said, coming closer to me.**

**"Do what?" I asked.**

**"Frown. It makes me want to…never mind."**

**"What?" I asked, smiling now.**

**"I'll tell you some other day." Jacob said, smiling back at me, walking out of the room.**

**"I guess I did have to leave Phoenix to meet a guy. A really hot looking guy." I mumbled, trying to fix my messy mass of tangled curls. They had been through a lot, and I hadn't even had the chance to try and use some of my special hair stuff in it.**

**When I thought I looked presentable enough, I went to the front room, where my mother and Billy were laughing and talking about the old days, when they were younger.**

**"Oh! Hi honey! Jacob just came in with you in his arms. Said you had fallen asleep on the porch. If I had known you were so tired, I would have postponed this little visit of ours." Cassandra said, motioning for me to sit next to her on the couch she sat on.**

**"No mom, It's OK, really. I guess, I've just been overwhelmed, that's all. You know how I am Mom. If the world's coming to an end, I'll just lay down to go to sleep, so I can block out all of the confusion and fear." I said, leaning back on the couch, trying to smile.**

**My entire body began to ache and I winced, but only slightly. I didn't want my mom to drag me away right then and there. I plastered on a pleasant face and continued to listen to my mom babble on and on about a past that I had never seen.**

**"Psssst!" I heard someone whisper from the doorway to my right.**

**I sat up and glanced, to see Jacob leaning over to wave me over to him. I nodded and turned back to my mom and Billy, who had miraculously been oblivious to the whole scenario.**

**"Um, Mom. I think I want to go and see how Jacob is doing, if you don't mind." I said, casually, noticing how Billy gave me a glance that said volumes.**

**I nervously shrugged my shoulders and got up, not waiting for my mother's answer to my announcement. **

**"Come outside, I have someone I want you to meet." Jacob whispered in my ear, and then disappearing before I could turn to look at him.**

**I slowly made my way outside, feeling apprehensive. It was mostly because of how fast everything was falling into place. I had never expected all of this to happen. Even if I had, I don't think it would have happened over the course of almost three days.**

**I opened the door, and was immediately grabbed by the arm and dragged around to the back of the house. When I had gathered myself, I looked up to see a young man who seemed older than Jacob by about seven years. He had haunted and heavy eyes, like he was the old wise leader of the tribe, or something like that. I felt sorry for him, but, somehow, I knew that showing any pity for him would be degrading for him. I kept my hands to myself as he gave me a once over and looked back up to Jacob.**

**"So, Jake, this is Anna Swan, the girl you've imprinted?" he asked, waving to me.**

**"Yes." Jacob answered, giving my hand a small squeeze as he grabbed it.**

**"Sam." I whispered, now remembering all of the memories from Jacob.**

**"Yes, that is my name. So, Jacob has told you everything?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows at Jacob.**

**"Yes, he has." I answered quickly, letting go of Jacob's hand, hoping he wouldn't say anything.**

**"Well, welcome to the family. It will be nice to have a Swan pack in the pack."**

**With that, he left, leaving behind a small dust cloud. I turned to Jacob and saw that he looked relieved.**

**I knew that he probably felt relieved because of Sam's problem with my cousin. I remember that particular memory of his. How hurt he had felt that his own leader had a grudge against the girl that he had loved. I knew that he'd never stop loving her, but I was his now. I knew that I had saved him from an encroaching eternal darkness that would have eaten him from the inside out, destroying his humanity. He probably would have shifted into his wolf form and never go back to his human form. He would have run away, leaving behind his former life and all the ties that came with it. Over time, he would have forgotten everything and would have truly become a wolf.**

**"Jacob," I whispered, as my epiphany settled over me and brought tears to my eyes.**

**"What?" he asked softly, coming to my side.**

**"I…….I think that…..that I love you." I said, still feeling confused about everything.**

**"I know that I love you Anna." he whispered in my ear, putting his hand underneath my chin and turning my face to his. "You are the light and love of my life."**

**He then pulled my lips to his and softly kissed me, making me shudder from the pure tenderness of it. I leaned into him as he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and sighed, feeling…..happy. I smiled, knowing that I had never really felt this true happiness before.**

**"Am I interrupting something?" I heard my mother call from behind us.**

**I pushed away from Jacob, feeling my cheeks flush a bright red. I was busted, completely and totally busted.**

**"Hi Mom. I was just, um, well you see…"**

**"I've asked your daughter out on a date Ms. Swan. I really like her and I think she likes me too, since she said yes." Jacob said, giving me a small wink, smiling at my mother.**

**"Oh, well…..um, that's, I mean, that is nice of you Jake." Cassandra said, looking a little flustered and embarrassed. "Well, I guess, that's fine. I don't mind if you date Jake, Anna, but I warn you two. If I find out that you two are going to…well, you know, I'll kill you both myself, is that understood?"**

**I dropped my mouth open, completely astounded at my mother's reaction. I guess that somewhere inside me I knew that this was to be expected of her since this was my first boyfriend, ever. Then, the other part of me just couldn't believe that my mother had just even insinuated that I'd do such a thing. I believed in abstinence and was going to stay that way until I was married to the man that I loved.**

**I gave Jacob a side glance and saw that he had paled a little, but his mouth was trembling slightly. I knew he was trying hard not to laugh in front of my mother's face.**

**"We understand perfectly, Mom." I said with as much finality as I could muster.**

**"Good, and let's keep it that way, OK?" she asked, looking straight at Jacob.**

**"Yes Ma'am." he finally answered, getting back to his tan coloring.**

**As soon as Cassandra left, Jacob took my hand and walked me back inside his house. He led me into his bedroom and shut the door. He sat me down on his bed and sat beside me, still holding my hand.**

**"Anna, I have something to tell you." he said, letting his other hand cradle my face gently.**

**"What?"**

**"Well, this is all new to me, but I know a few things from the others that have imprinted. This relationship is going to go fast. I know that I will do anything in the world for you and that I'll love you till the day I die. Since we are of the same age, we are to love one another. Not in the since of intimacy, but as a couple."**

**"OK, I understand all of the Jake, remember, I saw all of your thoughts."**

**"I know, but I just want to say it out loud so that we won't have anything go bad in the future."**

**"Then, I'm all ears"**

**"Well, pretty much, we have to get married. I mean, you can't go out and find another guy, right? You and me are one, and we can't separate. You could wait till I graduate from high school. I have only one more year, and then we can do anything in the world that we want after that. We could get a house and everything."**

**I pulled my had away as Jacob continued talking about our future. I didn't feel comfortable talking about all of that. It made me feel foolish and young. I knew that there were other forces in action that made it to where Jacob was right, and we did have to get married. Unfortunately, the world, now a days, was not set up to allow a day old relationship to become marriage overnight.**

**"Jake." I said, cutting Jacob's monologue short**

**"What?" he asked, looking at me funny.**

**"Let's not talk about that. Let's just take it slow, like you said in the first place, and then we'll know. We'll know exactly where and when we'll need to do all of that. I know that we love each other and I know that I will never find another man like you. You have to understand that barely three days ago, I was a nobody from Arizona whose cousin was getting married at the age of 18 and I was loosing the only friend that I had ever had in my entire life. I had come here, expecting the end of my future that I had planned for so long. Then I find you, and you're my new beginning. I want to take this new beginning and let it grow into something that we will cherish for the rest of our lives."**

**I stroked his cheek, and let my fingers travel to his long and silky black hair. I stared into his dancing black brown eyes and knew that he agreed. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled it out of his hair. I frowned and looked at his hand that swallowed my small hand ten times over.**

**"I warned you not to frown." Jacob growled as he leaned into me and kissed me hard, forcing me to let him take control.**

**I was floating and felt dizzy. I had never kissed a boy before, but I was sure that no one could compare to Jacob's ever changing kisses. I kissed him back and put my hand back in his hair as he stroked my throat and pulled me closer to him. I pulled away suddenly, gasping for air.**

**"Is that what my frown does to you?" I gasped.**

**"Your mouth is nicely shaped and when you frown, I want to kiss you. Well, it's more like devour you." Jacob said, lowering his voice as he kissed me again.**

**"Remind me to be unhappy more, when I'm around you." I murmured before I kissed him back.**

**"Anna, it's time to go!" Cassandra called from the front room.**

**I pulled away from Jacob's embrace and stood up. I hurriedly tried to fix my hair and clothes, feeling slightly guilty about making out with Jacob in his bedroom with my own mother in the next room.**

**"You look fine." Jacob reassured me s he laid back on his bed, watching me.**

**"Of course I would to you." I hissed, wishing I had a mirror.**

**I glanced at Jacob and noticed, for the first time (well maybe not the first time), how muscular he was. His undershirt hugged his broad form, making his room look strange with him in it. Someone so huge shouldn't be in a room so small. I rolled my eyes, trying not to look at his muscular arms. I had to get out of his room.**

**"Hey, are you staying in Bella's room?" Jacob asked, sitting up from the bed.**

**"Yeah, why?" I asked, putting my hair up quickly.**

**"No reason. Have fun in Forks, Anna Swan." he said sarcastically, standing up and giving me a bear hug.**

**I laughed as he set me back down on the ground, allowing me to breathe again. He opened the door for me and walked me to the front room.**

**"Well, if it isn't the two love birds?" my mother said, putting her hands on her hips as Billy looked at Jacob questioningly.**

**"Let's go Mom, I'm sure we've taken up enough of the Black's time for today. It was nice, meeting you Jacob, and I look forward to out date. It was good to see you again Billy. I hope to see you soon."**

**I waved goodbye to them both and dragged Cassandra to the car outside, hoping she'd save the questions till we got to uncle Charlie's house. **

**We were barely five minutes from the house when my mom started to talk to me again.**

**"So, why did you two hook up so quickly. I can tell you are both smitten with each other. I don't like it. You two don't even know one another and you both already act like you're in love, or something. You can't fall in love that quickly Anna, you just can't" she said, pulling into Charlie's driveway, parking the car.**

**"Trust me Mom. I don't even know how all of this happened either. All I do know is that I really, really, really like him Mom. He's a really sweet guy, and even you said he was good-looking. Besides, he only asked me out on a date. He said that I was beautiful, what was I supposed to do Mom? Say no? He was way too cute to turn down Mom." I said frantically, wanting my mother to accept him. The sooner she liked him, the better. I just had a strange feeling that if Jacob proposed anytime soon, she wouldn't like it. **

**"Fine, I get it sweetie. I just don't want you to get hurt. There are lots of boys out there who don't really care about you, but just want to use you. I just don't want Jake to be one of those guys. He looks dangerous."**

**I nodded my head, definitely agreeing with her on that one. A guy who was definite six foot plus some with a body that was no body fat and all muscle. Then there was his intense dark eyes that screamed dangerous. Just like that cliff drop off. Dangerous, and intriguing. I guess I liked the bad boys.**

**"Hey Cassie! Bella's home and I thought you girls would like to go shopping." Charlie called from the front door, waving us in.**

**I followed my mom inside, not wanting to bring up Jacob in front of Bella. I knew there was definite history behind Bella and Jacob, and I knew that it hurt Bella every time she thought of Jacob in pain. I also knew that a part of her loved Jacob, but I wasn't too sure as to how much. Would she hate me for being the girl that he imprinted? Would she be relieved that Jacob had found happiness? Would she want a double wedding? I shivered as soon as the last thought entered my head. I was way too young to get married, and I had only known Jacob for a day. Sure, Bella was getting married at eighteen, but I was a year younger. I had skipped a grade when I was in Kindergarten. Ever since, I've always been the little young genius in class. The school had wanted me to skip two grades once I hit fifth grade, but I had begged my mother to not do it. I didn't want to be around all of the older kids and be made fun of. Sometimes it really sucked to be smart.**

**"Earth to Anna!" Alice said in my face, making me jump. "What are you thinking about?"**

**"Just about how young I feel around you people." I said, leaning up against the kitchen counter.**

**I saw that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were there with Bella. They all looked excited, but I wasn't. I loathed shopping with a complete passion.**

**"Bella wants you to be a bridesmaid, so we are all going to get dresses!!! Isn't that exciting?" Alice squealed. "All the guys will meet us at the mall, so let's go! We are totally wasting time!"**

**Before I knew what was happening, I was strapped in a car and was on my way with four other girls on the way to Port Angeles. I hated it when my brain went slow sometimes.**

**"Were you down in La Push?" Alice asked.**

**"Yeah, I was. Do I smell that bad?" I asked remembering Alice's vivid experience of smelling werewolf for the first time. I was glad that I couldn't smell that good, because, according to Alice's memory, they smelled horrible.**

**"Yeah, you do, but don't worry. I'm sure it will wear away by the time we get to the mall." Rosalie piped in, opening her window.**

**As of right then , I felt completely filthy. I knew exactly how I smelled, and I felt sorry for the vampires in the car. I stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by. I guess I must have gotten really bored because I soon fell asleep on Rosalie's shoulder. **

**When I woke up, I was laying in the back seat, alone. I sat up quickly and got out of the car. I was standing in the middle of a forest. It was misty and cold, but I couldn't see a soul.**

**"Alice? Bella? Rosalie? Esme? Where are you guys?" I called out, only getting my echo as a reply.**

**I started to walk around, making sure I only went north, that way I could find my way back to the car. When I was sure had traveled a quarter of a mile, I turned around and started back to the car. **

**"Are they playing a trick on me or something? Or do they know? Are the talking to Jacob right now?" I whispered as my heart raced with so many emotions.**

**When I got back to the car, I noticed that there were bloody handprints and smears on the passenger side door. They were really small handprints, like a child's handprint.**

**"Oh my God." I whispered, clutching my throat out of fear. What was going on?**

**I heard a snarl from behind me. I turned and saw a monster staring at me right in the face. It was a man with red eyes and a pale face with a mouth covered in blood. In his arms he held a small girl who's head lolled from side to side with each movement the man made.**

**I opened my mouth in a silent scream, not wanting to die. The man laid down the dead child gently, as if she was a china doll, and then stood up and stalked towards me. I backed up right into the car. I had no one to help me and nowhere to go.**

**"Jacob!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**"Shh, my pretty." the man rasped, as he laid one finger over my mouth. "It won't hurt that much. It'll all be over soon."**

**I narrowed my eyes as my fighting sense finally kicked in. I was still scared, but I knew that I wasn't supposed to die, not now, and certainly not like this.**

** I gouged his eyes, feeling one of them pop underneath my fingers. The monster screamed in pain and pushed away from me. That was all I needed to start running. I pushed off of the car and ran with all my might. I tried so hard to imagine myself as I had when I had run for my life back in the La Push forest. I was running with the wind and I was unstoppable. God, I didn't want to die, not now.**

**"Anna! Sweetie, wake up!" someone screamed in my ear.**

**I felt a hard slap come across my face. I grabbed the hand and wrenched it forward, over my body. I wasn't going to die.**

**I heard a pain wrenching scream as a loud thud came from behind me. I sat up instantly, finding myself sitting in someone's lap and the entire Cullen family minus Esme and Carlisle. I felt sick and dizzy and immediately pushed myself up from whoever's lap it was I had been laying in.**

**"Where's the girl? We have to save her. That monster's going to kill her, in the forest. The car had blood on it with small hands." I muttered, reaching for the car, not quite seeing everything straight.**

**"Anna! Stop it right now! You're going to hurt yourself, or someone else." Alice commanded, grabbing both of my wrists in a tight grip.**

**"What's happened to you Anna?" Bella gasped, as she helped up a hurt Esme.**

**Oh no! I had thrown Esme over my own head. I had hurt sweet Esme. I was the monster. I began to sob uncontrollably, collapsing at the knees, making Alice catch me.**

**"What's going on Alice?" Jasper asked, laying a cool had over my forehead, making me relax and stop crying.**

**"I think she's had a vision of the future of a little girl being attacked. Edward, can you see her thoughts?"**

**"No, they're too murky. She's had one heck of a vision. It's wrecked her mentally. She needs some rest." he said, wrinkling his smooth forehead.**

**I shakily stood up, shrugging off Jasper's hand. I knew there was a little girl out there and she was going to die if I didn't find her first.**

**"Edward, there's a vampire in the woods. He's going to kill a little girl, she's about five years old. He fed from her and killed her in the vision. We have to stop him, please!" I croaked, pulling out of Alice's grip.**

**"Where in the woods is he?" Emmett asked, coming towards me.**

**"I…..I….I don't….I don't know. That's why you all need to get out in the woods and start searching for him. Edward, have you sensed anything? Alice, have you seen him in any of your visions? You guys have got to have seen something!" I said desperately, clutching Alice's shoulders.**

**"I haven't seen anything, but Edward, can you find any strange thoughts?" Alice asked, pulling me into her arms.**

**"I'm not sure. I have to be near this vampire to see if it's unfamiliar."**

**Then everyone became silent. I stayed in Alice's arms, hoping it was just some crazy dream, and not real. Deep down, I knew that it wasn't a dream. It had been too vivid, too real. I knew it was a vision, and I had to save that little girl.**

**"What happened to you at La Push?" Edward asked suddenly, bringing his intense golden gaze to me.**

**"I'm not sure I should tell you." I said stubbornly, looking at my feet.**

**"Anna? What happened? You're different now. I mean, you're stronger. You just threw a vampire over a car, and you outran a werewolf. Something's happened to you, you've become someone else." Bella said, putting one of her hands on my shoulder.**

**I looked up into Bella's eyes and saw so many emotions run through her face. She was afraid of me, she was worried for me, and she was terrified for me. I wanted to tell her, but I knew that I wasn't ready to tell her.**

**"I've……I was, um, I mean….I, I mean we, well I met Jacob." I said, feeling my stomach flip flop.**

**"And?" Edward pushed, taking Bella's other hand.**

**"He….I don't know how to explain it. I mean…..it wasn't like we had any control over it. It just happened. I can't do this!" I screamed finally, pulling away from the Cullen family, physically shaking.**

**"She's going into hysterics!" Jasper called out coming towards me.**

**"One step closer, and I'll find out exactly how much I've changed." I snarled at him. "I can't tell all of you about this. I barely know you guys, and then I know so much about you all. I can't…..I can't get it all separated from one another. It's so hard to know what's real, and what's just a memory." **

**"Anna, I know you, and you know me. Tell me! Please, you are the sister I've always wanted. You were my only friend, and you were always better. You were braver, stronger and smarter. I had always wanted to be like you in some way. You were always beautiful when you danced, remember?" Bella cried out to me, sobbing as she reached for my hand.**

**"Bella, I don't want to hurt you, not when I can see that your so happy with Edward." I sobbed, looking at Edward.**

**He nodded, understanding what it was I didn't want to say. I knew that he knew, or at least suspected. I had put up a wall about me and Jacob. I didn't want anyone to know until I knew it was the right time to do so.**

**"Bella," he whispered, pulling her towards him.**

**"No, Edward, this is between me and Anna." she said, pulling out of his grip.**

**She came towards me and took one of my hands into hers, looking into my eyes.**

**"I love you Anna, like a sister. I know that you love me too, and there is nothing you can do to hurt me."**

**I shook my head, knowing I had no choice. Bella had backed me into a corner. I had no way out and was afraid.**

**"Bella, Jacob has imprinted me." I said in the clearest voice I could muster.**

**"Oh." Bella gasped, dropping my hand and backing away from me as her face shut down.**

**I lifted up the hand that she had been holding and stared at it. Even though there weren't any marks, I was scarred. I would never forget this moment for the rest of my life. I turned around and began to walk away, leaving behind a part of my heart with Bella and the Cullen clan.**

**I carried their memories and thoughts. I knew so much about them and knew that they all loved one another deeply. I didn't belong there. I didn't belong with the vampires, I belonged with the werewolves.**

**"My pretty." a deep voice whispered in my ear.**

**The world slowed as I turned towards the voice. I knew it was a vision, but I knew that eventually, it'd be real. **

**I turned to find the vampire with the red eyes and pale face standing behind me. He didn't have a bloody face and his jet black hair fell over his eyes, shading the red into an almost maroon color.**

**"Edward! He's close! Read him!" I cried out, refusing to lose my wits in a vision. I was stronger than that.**

**"I will find you, and when I do," he said, coming towards me, picking up a strand of my hair, inhaling the scent. "I will have you all to myself."**

**Then he disappeared like a wisp of smoke.**

**"I found him!" Edward called out, getting people into cars, waving to me.**

**I went to Alice's car and got in, buckling up quickly, ignoring Bella's vacant stare and Alice wavering glances at me.**

**"You need to rest dear. We'll wake you up when we're there." Esme said, reaching over Rosalie to stroke my hair.**

**"I'm sorry about throwing you." I said meekly.**

**"Don't worry about it. You have to do a lot more than that to break me dear child." she said, laughing.**

**I sighed in relief and leaned against the window pane of the car and drifted off to sleep, smiling as I imagined Jacob's smiling face.**

**When I woke up, I was in Bella's room and it was close to midnight. I felt tired, but rested enough to at least try and find out what had happened since I was literally knocked out. I had a small suspicion that Jasper had something to do with that.**

**"Well, well, well! Look who's up. I know I said you were a heavy sleeper, but I didn't know you were that much of a heavy sleeper. To be nice, at least you don't talk in your sleep like Bella does. You don't even move or snore, it's just a little creepy." Jacob whispered from the darkest corner of the room.**

**"What are you doing here?" I whispered back, pulling the covers over me, even though someone had put me to bed completely clothed.**

**"Well, I thought I'd surprise you. Besides, I felt that you needed me."**

**"You felt that I needed you?"**

**"Well, we're connected in a weird way. No one ever told me it would be like this, but you affect me just like I affect you. I can feel you when I concentrate real hard. After you left this afternoon, I felt you get scared and I wanted to be there to protect you, but something blocked me off from you before I could locate you."**

**"Oh, I think that could have been me, but then again, it could have been Edward. Don't get mad at him, but I think he was only protecting Bella from seeing you. She feels really bad about what had happened between you two. Oh, and I, well……I kind of, told her earlier today."**

**Jacob just stared at me and then got up and sat on the bed next to me and took my left hand. He stroked my palm and then enveloped it in his. I felt something in my hand before he pulled his hand away from me. I opened my hand and saw a bracelet in it. It had a thin leather strap with small sea shells woven into the strip and in the center of the bracelet was a small wooden carved russet wolf.**

**I stared at long enough that it became blurry from the tears that had gathered in my eyes. I was overwhelmed with what I was feeling. I knew from Edward's memories that Jacob had made something similar for Bella, but this was different. He had made it even more detailed and had spent a lot of time on it.**

**"How long did this take you to make?" I asked finally, trying hard to swallow the lump in my throat.**

**"As soon as you left this afternoon, I went to the beach and got the shells and started to work on the carving. I hope your crying means it's that good." he said, letting out a small laugh, and then gently cradling me in his arms.**

**"Oh, yes, very much." I breathed, as I put both of my arms around his neck and hugged him with all my might.**

**At first, he just sat there, a little stunned, but then he hugged me back, gently, stroking my hair that went well past the middle of my back.**

**"It's beautiful. I don't ever want to take it off." I whispered in his ear as I slipped it onto my small wrist.**

**"It's adjustable." Jacob said, pulling away as he took my wrist and tightened the leather strap through the small knot at the top of it.**

**As he concentrated on tying the knot more securely, I watched his face. He looked so young when he was happy. His eyes were what gave him away. They were deep wise eyes that tried to look into your own eyes, as if he was trying to see if he could trust you. I loved his smile, the way it just spread all over his face. It was like watching a cloud being blown away from the sunshine, revealing a beautiful day. His hair was almost to his shoulders, and he actually pulled it off quite nicely. I had never been one for long hair on guys, but I could definitely make an exception for Jacob.**

**When he had finished, he looked up at me smiling. I had to smile back. I leaned in and gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek.**

**"Thank you Jacob." I whispered, admiring his handiwork.**

**"You're welcome." he said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his pride in his work.**

**"You are so full of it." I whispered playfully, laying back in the bed, rolling my eyes.**

**"So? You said it was beautiful and it just so happens that I made it myself? Is that a crime? I mean really, of all people, I thought you would understand." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.**

**"Me? Why is it that I would understand?" I asked, looking out the window, watching the clouds passing over the moon.**

**"Well, I'm sure guys always tell you that you're beautiful and I'm sure you're proud of that, aren't you?"**

**I laughed out loud, forgetting it was around midnight. Jacob covered my mouth and chuckled as I tried hard to stop laughing from behind his hand.**

**"Anna? What's going on?" Cassandra called from outside of Bella's door.**

**"Nothing, I just…..remembered my dream,……and it was……funny." I said quickly, not wanting to be discovered in a closed bedroom with Jacob.**

**"OK. Well, try to be quieter, OK?" she said, yawning loudly.**

**"OK." I whispered, trying not to laugh as Jacob tickled my side.**

**As soon as she was out of ear shot, I threw my pillow at Jacob.**

**"Are you trying to get us into trouble? What's wrong with you?" I asked, rolling over on my side, getting angry with him.**

**"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear you laugh again. I haven't heard you laugh before." he said sheepishly.**

**"Well, I have to go to sleep, so be quiet, or get out." I whispered yawning myself.**

**Jacob laid down in the bed next to me and snuggled closer to me, making the blanket unnecessary. But, I was already dozing before I could even bother taking it off.**

**When I woke up again, it was about seven in the morning. I felt clear headed and elated. Everything was going to be OK. I was happy, alive, and rested. That was all that I had needed.**

**I rolled over in the bed and heard a loud groan. I jumped, falling out of the bed, and onto my butt. I had taken the blankets with me, so I couldn't see what it was that I had rolled on top of.**

**"Jacob!" I cried, as my memory of last night came back.**

**He had stayed the entire night! I glanced at my wrist and saw that the bracelet was still there. I stared at the wood carving, stroking it gently. It was so small and so detailed. I saw the lines of its fur and the shape of its eyes. The tail was slightly bushy and looked like it was wagging in the wind. The wolf's mouth was closed in what looked like to be a smile. I loved it completely.**

**"Anna? What happened to you?" Jacob asked, yawning as he slid off the bed and sat next to me, pulling the blankets away from my face.**

**"I fell because I accidentally rolled on top of you." I answered, shrugging my shoulders as I got up from the floor, rubbing my butt. I was definitely going to have a bruise.**

**Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap, ruffling my already messy and tangled hair. He leaned in closer to me and buried his face in my neck, smelling me.**

**"Did I ever tell you that you smell wonderful?" he asked, pulling my hair away from my neck.**

**"No, not really. Thank you though, I mean especially when I really want to take a shower." I answered, closing my eyes, feeling my drowsiness come back. Jacob made me feel so relaxed, I just wanted to go to sleep in his arms.**

**He lifted his face to mine and stared at my eyes, looking into my mind. I felt the intensity of his gaze and knew he was being serious. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a small smile. **

**"You are too serious Jacob. I know I can be too, but you need to loosen up just a little." I said, laying my head on his shoulder.**

**"But this is serious Anna. You and I are linked in a way that no one can break. We have to take this seriously, because if we don't, one or both of us can get hurt. I love you Anna and I don't want to see you get hurt because you didn't understand. I want you to be safe. That's all."**

**From Twilight Saga**

Lay behind me, watch me sleep  
Hold me close to you, I'll hold you too  
Smile if I move, chuckle if I make a funny face  
Keep your arms around me, keep me safe and...chilled  
Let me feel that sweet surrender

Let me tell you that I love you in the best way that I can  
Play along when I pretend that I'm asleep  
Just to have a few moments with you  
Run your fingers down my arm,  
Kiss my face just to wake me.  
Make me go weak in the knees  
Even when I'm not standing.  
Tell me that you love me without a sound  
Make my heart stop with one last, resounding, pound

I want to have long eager glances with you  
The ones when we're too close, and too many others around  
We want to touch, we need to touch, we have to touch  
We have those moments, you know we do  
You always admit, "Bella I need you like the ocean needs the moon,  
To be contoled, to be sustained, to remain...Happy!"

Memories rise, of once, we were young, you looked at me, I looked at you  
I wanted you, you wanted me too, we didn't know each other,  
I don't know what came over me, but I really wanted you, all to myself,  
And not more so in the way that no one else could have you, yes I wanted that,  
Oh so very badly, but at that moment, I really, truly, WANTED you,  
So bad that it hurt, the fact that I might not have you, right then, now,  
Made me sick, I hade to talk to you, meet you...then I did...  
I met you, I had a crush, a heard your voice, I nearly died,  
I dated you, I fell in love, I felt your skin, I shivered and fell,  
You lifted me and embraced me, I sank...you kissed me, oh..you kissed me  
I'm not quite sure what I did then, something about...I fainted, yeah...I fainted  
Then...Then...I had you, I got you, all of you...I kept you  
That night...every night...every day...I kept you...Edward...


End file.
